


In The Dark Of The Night

by FFAMasquerade2005



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Boats and Ships, Evil, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Mystery, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFAMasquerade2005/pseuds/FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: In The Dark Of The Night evil will find her. And Evil nature is never benevolent...will this one soul ever be able to escape her heritage? Or will it haunt her every where she goes? Song Title from Disney movie Anastasia





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt to re-write my story Masquerade...It ended up being a one shot instead. Review please.

In the cold December night Erik was on a walk since he could not sleep. All at once he thought he heard a child cry out in the dead of the night.

'Who would be out at this time of night?' He thought to himself.

Erik quickly moved further into the shadows, he did not wish to been seen or heard, for if he was it would most likely mean his death.

"Hush my little one, we mustn't be heard." The gypsy mother said in a whisper to her child. For her child was starting to fuss, and was unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.

"If you don¹t keep your child quiet, I will throw it into the river. For if we are heard we will be slain." A man in the darkness said.

The man had a good point, if the guards who were on patrol heard the child they would be slain. For who would allow gypsies into France? Gypsies were said to be the Devils right hand advocates. Sent to destroy and corrupt the world with their heathen ways.

 _ **"Gypsies"**_ That one word held so much anger and hatred in it for Erik. As a child the Gypsies had abused him, used him to make money, and called him'The Devils Child'. No he would not stay here a minute longer, he cared not at what happened to the Gypsies on the boat. Whatever happened to them they deserved. And with that last thought Eric slipped away into the darkness of the shadows.

~/~

"Why do we have to patrol at this time of night when it's so bloody cold?" Asked a Solider to his partner.

"So we can catch Gypsies, and burn them at the stake, sending them back into Hell where they belong. Also did you not hear the Cardinal? He said that God had sent him a vision of Gypsies sneaking into France at night by boat." The fist solider said to his partner.

"God? You mean more like he paid someone to be his informant! Did you hear that?" asked the second solider to the first.

"Yes it sounded like a child crying, and who would be out on a night like this in December? One word for you my friend, Gypsies. Lets go have some fun shall we?" The men road off laughing an evil laugh.


End file.
